


Immaculate Dream

by lovedeterrence



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: Akira gets put at a crossroads for one of the most important decisions of his life.This is a Persona 5 Royal bad ending inspired fic, major endgame P5R spoilers. AU where Akira says what he means lol.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Immaculate Dream

**Author's Note:**

> *dusting off my Ao3* 
> 
> I'm like 3-4 days late for Goro's birthday, but wanted to write a little something to show some love for my best boy. Been out of the writing scene for a couple of years but I hope you all enjoy it regardless!

Maruki exited the room, a chill following his exit, leaving Akira with a choice to either sacrifice Goro Akechi or return to the reality he and his friends fought to protect. 

"I refuse to accept a false reality stuck under someone else's thumb for the rest of my days," Goro's voice was serious, the most Akira had ever heard it. 

Akira bit his lip, uncertain if Goro was aware how much was at stake here. "Are you sure?" 

"Why wouldn't I be? You've known me too long to ask such a stupid question." Goro talked like it was nothing. "All you have to do is stick to your guns. Or are you really spineless enough to fold over the bullshit trivial threat of my life?" Goro's gaze and eye contact were unblinking. 

Akira did not break the eye contact, and reached out to touch Goro's gloved hand. "It's not that simple." He hoped those words alone would suffice enough to get his point across.

"Oh, but it IS simple. Do you think I would be happy with mercy now of all times? With your pity? You're betraying my wishes with your indecisiveness." Goro snatched his arm away from Akira's touch.

Akira's gaze shifted to the floor. He imagined Goro free from the prison of his past, released from the hopelessness of his future. A selfish part of Akira also wanted to know what they could become without these shackles. He wasn't sure if he was willing to give this chance up.

"I need you to tell me what you intend to do," Goro said, his voice teetering on the edge of ferocity. Akira knew he wouldn't stand for anything besides returning to the real world. 

Akira fixated on a spot on the floor, imagining all of the possibilities of his future with Goro. Maybe Akira would make this selfish decision and have to live with Goro hating him. But wouldn't he rather Goro alive and hating him with a future than Goro doomed to a tragic and unfair death? 

"Answer me, Akira," Goro said.

Akira let out a deep breath and trailed his gaze up to meet Goro's eyes. He knew in the darkest depths of his heart what he truly wanted to do, and just for once, he wanted to indulge on that part of himself. "We're taking the offer."

Goro looked aghast, clearly not expecting that to be the decision. "Are you certain?"

"I am," Akira insisted with a nod. If his teammates were allowed to surrender to this world, why couldn't he? To him, this was his cause worth surrendering over. 

"Then there's nothing more I can say," Goro said as he turned. His features formed an intense frown. Akira hadn't doubted his choice at all until he caught the devastation in Goro's expression. 

He felt himself freeze as Goro headed towards the door, but he knew he needed to speak. All he and Goro did was dance around each other, pull, and push away when the other got too close. They spoke in riddles and what-if's. He needed to jump, and if he fell and missed the mark entirely, it was worth it because at least he tried. He couldn't let Goro turn his back right now, walk out of there and hate him. He needed to break the pattern.

"Then our deal is off," Goro's voice was furious as he turned towards the exit. He opened the door Leblanc and exited into the cold snowstorm.

Akira chased Goro outside, not even shivering when the cold air punched him. He meant it when he told himself he was going to jump this time. "Don't walk away from this, Goro," Akira pleaded.

Goro turned his head back to look at Akira, and Akira could see his brow furrow with distrust. "What more could you possibly have to say?" Goro asked, his usual demeanor was slightly shaken. Akira knew that Goro was surprised that he chased him.

"It could be simple to you, but I need you to understand something about me, because I can't have you walk away from this, from us, without knowing how I feel," Akira spoke, unwavering. He couldn't remember the last time he allowed himself to speak and feel this much. "You're _it_ for me. No one else makes me feel the spark I feel for life that I do with you. You're absolutely it for me."

Goro stepped towards Akira, looking stunned. Akira could see Goro slowly dropping his guard. Akira couldn't help but take in how he looked with flushed cheeks, wide eyes, wind blowing flecks of snow into his hair. He was immaculate. 

He took a breath and continued, "Maybe you're willing to lose this, but what about me? I can't walk into a life without you; bored, empty, and unstimulated. I can't forget how to feel again. You challenge me, conflict me, and complete me. I think you might be my dream." The vulnerability spilled out of Akira's mouth before he could think twice about it. "And maybe this is the most brazen assumption I can possibly make, but I think I might be your dream, too." 

Goro looked dazed, Akira didn't think he had ever seen the other man rendered speechless. Akira waited patiently for Goro to speak, feeling as though he had already made enough of a fool of himself. "Akira, this, _us_ , can't happen. It goes against the fabric of everything we've built for ourselves."

" _Fuck_ everything we've built. I want you, and I want to build something new _with_ you." Akira's voice was insistent. "You won't be under Maruki's thumb. We'll make our own world." 

Tears welled up in Goro's eyes. Akira knew in his heart that Goro wanted to jump with him and just needed a little push. 

"Isn't this what you wanted more than anything else? To be special? I'm ready to forsake the world for you. All I ask is that you let me." 

Goro hung his head with defeat. "What about my past? How can I possibly atone if I run?" 

"You can't atone if you're dead either," Akira insisted. 

"And I'm supposed to just stand by and let you take the reigns of my fate?" Goro scoffed.

"Maybe I'm asking a lot of you, but you would be asking a lot of me to lose you. I would have to wake day after day in a world without you. You'll haunt me," Akira's voice broke a little on the last syllable and his eyes stung from tears and the bitter cold.

Goro let out a shaky breath. "Do you really mean all of this?" His voice was soft, vulnerable. His usual tense demeanor was replaced with something gentle. Akira never heard him speak in that tone before. Something darker and more feral in him knew that he would even kill if it meant he could hear Goro talk to him like that one more time. 

"Only one way to find out, right?" Akira asked, his lips curling into a mischievous smile. "Haven't you been the slightest bit curious about what we could become?" 

"Only if I let myself dream too much," a small smile entered Goro's expression, a few stray tears leaking down his cold cheeks. Were they both finally being honest?

"Come on," Akira said. He held open the door to Leblanc and held a free hand out for Goro's. Goro took his hand and let Akira pull him inside, using his free hand to flip the sign on the door from open to closed.

Akira's lips were hungry against Goro's as they yanked the door shut. They were finally free to take off their masks. Though the price was everything else, maybe Akira didn't mind. He could stay in this lie forever.


End file.
